


yours forever

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: /taeil screamin in the background: YALL ARE GAY/, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, honestly second person pov is the best pov, i’d fight anyone who thinks otherwise, jkjk no i won’t BUT you’re on thin ice, just our bois do and jae being 2020’s best couple, soft, the title is just me being unique okay, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: jaehyun's sweet smiles and soft grins and sunshine cutting through rainclouds, and doyoung's in love with himjustso.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	yours forever

**Author's Note:**

> my first dojae fic woohoo! something short that i churned out of my system while on a lack of sleep. hope you’ll enjoy~

there’s something different about the way he treats you today. 

and,  _ no _ , it’s not the bad kind of different. it’s that good kind — the one that makes your heart flutter all over again. 

it’s in the way he wakes up this morning. 

you wake with him curled up in your embrace, your arms wrapped loosely around his waist. his face is just millimetres away from yours, you can even feel his soft exhale. jaehyun looks so much more peaceful like this, without the stress of a jam-packed schedule. you can spend all day just staring at him like this — when he's all yours and yours alone. 

he follows you soon and wakes up, eyelids fluttering open slowly. jaehyun's voice, deep and quiet and not-so-awake yet, grunts, "stop moving. you were comfy before." 

you snicker, helpless and so enamored with the man in your arms. “good morning, sunshine,” you greet him. it never fails to make him grin lazily at you — and in turn, it pulls a smile on your face as well. he tucks himself to fit your hold and dozes off again, the only warning being, "wake me up in five minutes, doy." 

the clock ticks 6 a.m. sharp, and you figure that the members can deal with having to wake the two of you up today. even if it means you'll both get teased endlessly.

it’s in the way jaehyun does his morning routine. 

it has always been the same for two years now — shower, get breakfast, drink coffee, brush his teeth, and get out the door. he makes you do the same as he does today, and you pretend to get annoyed. but the facade falls when you giggle at his desperate pouting. 

as you mix some eggs for a simple breakfast, jaehyun hugs you from behind. his arms secure themselves on your slim waist and his head rests comfortably on your shoulder. you both laugh as jaehyun sways you left to right. you play-threaten him with the greasy spatula in your hands. jaehyun, ever the good sport, yelps and moves away. when you two get out of the kitchen, a plate of rolled omelette in his hands, some of the members are already awake.

if they heard the two of you laughing without a care in the kitchen, they don't say a word. johnny-hyung shoots a knowing glance your way, and taeil-hyung just gestures a thumbs up. you want to reply to them verbally, but jaehyun tugs you over to the table so all you do is make a thumbs up back at them.

it’s in the way jaehyun talks to you today. he pulls you into the seat furthest back in the van. the members don’t even shoot you two a second glance anymore.

he makes it a point to hold your hand as he speaks. you run the pad of your thumb across his knuckle, up then down into the crevice between each one. as his lips open to form words. he talks about everything and nothing, lighthearted topics that you will always respond to. he looks adorable like this, looks like the young boy you first met (and fell in love with).

his eyes twinkle when you mention something related to a day off. jaehyun suggests going out on a date to spend time together. you ruffle his hair and chuckle, “anything for you, jaehyunnie.”

the corners of jaehyun’s lips pull up into a gentle smile, and somehow it beams even brighter than the shining sun that day. 

it's in the way jaehyun kisses you that night. he comes up close, invades your personal space like he owns it, and you don't stop him from doing so — you don't mind him, you even like it when he does. 

he looks straight at you as if the world were in your eyes, as if everything he ever needed to live were written on your face. 

you pull him closer by the waist. your foreheads knock together and you grin at him, jaehyun smiles back just as bright. your fingers trace over his soft cheek, poking a dimple along the way because you want to. you don't remember who closed the distance, but then jaehyun's lips are on yours and you kiss him back just as eagerly. he bites on your lower lip playfully, laughing when you pull off with a surprised yelp. 

his arms wrap around your neck and toy with the hair on your nape. he leans in again, and in turn you lock your lips with his for the second time that night. when you pull away, stars are glimmering in his eyes when he says,

"i love you, doie.”

and in that moment, only you two matter most.  _ doyoung and jaehyun. jaehyun and doyoung.  _

you wouldn't have it any other way.

"i love you too, jae."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
